Fear of Mutants
by Bthedancer14
Summary: Taking place during The LAST STAND, three new mutants join the party, but there's a problem. They all contain vicious power that can hardly be controlled. It's up to the X-Men to help them harness this power enough to help in the battle against Magneto, who seems interested in these mutants. And will Professor Xavier die from his encounter with Jean? Who will be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Just to let y'all know, I'm a major fan of the **_**X-MEN **_**franchise. I still have no idea to why I haven't done this yet. So I hope you guys like it!**

_**Prologue**_

I ran through the night, panting alongside the two children besides me. Trying to keep my cool, I smile at the innocent boys in the moonlight. They needed to be taken to safety, but at the moment, there wasn't like a safe haven around Detroit. The odds were that they were Mutants. Their parents had amazing powers, powers that couldn't save them now. I was meant to protect them…but how? Luckily, I heard of this place in Manchester, New York. Something about Charles Xavier…

"There they are!" The voice caused me to jump in my own skin. I thought that I had lost them! Shit, they must have seen through the trap. Placing my finger to my lips, I walked with them slowly, hoping that the night will cloak them. My heart almost stopped when the eldest kid stepped on a tree branch. The crack echoed into the night. The men following us saw our little group and started coming on over. Grabbing their hands, I ran farther into the forest. Tears started to come down my face, but I can't let anyone see this. I'm supposed to be the calm person! I was in charge and if anything happened to these kids, I will be haunted by this memory forever.

"We've reached a dead end!" The little boy was right. Luckily I stopped in time before we fell. I looked down and thought of what were my chances for survival. Then, a gunshot pierced the air around us. They had found us…

X

_**Chapter One**_

"Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward." Charles Xavier had just finished his speech. The same speech that he recited at the very beginning of the X-Men program. With no hesitation, everyone clapped, including Logan there in the corner. "Thank you, X-Men." With that he exited off the stage. Storm met him on the sidelines.

"That was great, Professor. Jean would have loved to see this." Smiling, the Professor nodded.

"How is Scott holding up?" Storm's smile disappeared. The answer was evident on her face. Since the death of his girlfriend, Jean, Scott had locked himself in his room and never came out. It's been two months since the accident…they were still grieving. "I had just sent Logan to talk to him."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea? You know those two. They have never liked each other and they both have powerful abilities."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." She turned and run in that direction.

"Professor?" The wheel-bound teacher turned and saw a very young Kitty Pryde in front of him. "I have a bad feeling about today…Something's going to happen."

"Kitty, don't worry. Nothing's going to happen." Then we heard a frantic knocking sound on the door. Kitty's face paled. Smiling, he reached the door and opened it. A girl with black hair and purple streaks was holding two kids close to her. She was Hispanic and covered in cuts and bruises. The boys however were unharmed.

"Excuse me, are you Professor Xavier?" I nodded. "Well, these two kids need a place to stay. I'm only here escorting them."

"Well ,we-"

"WE GOT THEM!" The girl looked behind and screamed. Three men with guns were following them, each one looking menacing. "Get the freaks." One of them pumped the gun and shot at the kids. The girl screamed and jumped in front of boys. The boys ran into the house, and Logan came out awed. The girl was floating in midair with the bullets pointing towards her. A force field surrounded her and fire was engulfing her. Her appearance also changed. She had pointed ears and fangs and wings. She spoke in a gravelly voice,

"I warned you!" Then she pushed the bullets away and towards the men. The professor closed his eyes and heard screams. When he finally opened his eyes, the men were no more and the girl was on the ground panting.

"Logan, get the girl inside, please." Logan nodded and brought her in. "Kitty, do you have the children?"

"Yes, Professor. What was that?"

"A mutant. That was what that was." Two hours later, the girl was on the examination table with Storm looking over her.

"What happened? Is she a mutant?" Logan shook his head.

"It looked more like a demon."

"Maybe that's part of her mutation. How are the boys?" Storm smiled.

"They are sleeping."

"Good. Okay, this girl seems to react from extreme stress. I'm about to look into her mind and see exactly what is in her head." He traveled to the head of the table and placed his hands on the sides of her head. He closed his eyes and saw many things. A little girl crying in a corner at Nursery School. A ten year old drawing by herself. Teenage boys beating up on her. And something else….

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" The girl had woken up.

"You are in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. More specifically a safe haven for Mutants. That was what you were looking for, am I correct?" The girl nodded slowly. "Well, your brothers are fine-"

"They aren't my brothers! I'm only their escort. Their parents asked me-"

"Well, actually, you are the eldest daughter of the Venkmans right?" Rogue looked at Bobby and him in fear.

"Weren't the Venkmans those mutants that were killed two months ago? Weren't the children killed?"

"Well, obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't be here. They only said that to scare the mutant community." The man continued.

"Well, I suppose that your parents asked you to find a safe place for your brothers. Have they discovered their powers yet?"

"No, they haven't . Our family are pureblooded mutants. We have produced mutants since the Spanish Inquisition. We can only assume my brothers have followed that trait."

"Now, why did you lie about your relations with them?"

"Have you heard of the Demon Case of 2010?"

"In Quinn Middle School? Yes, you were the 'demon child', yes? Why did they call you that?"

"Because of my mutation. You see, I'm literally the worst nightmare. I can disappear, I have claws. If anything, I am a demon. Let me show you." She got up from the table and closed her eyes. In one second, she had transformed. Fire emitted from her skin, fangs and wings grew, And her eyes were red. "This is the real me. It happened…after my uncle died. I witnessed his death, and I transformed. My parents had to hide me away from sometime, but it never helped. You see, humans have always been our enemy. Do you have any idea how many funerals I've been to? "Then the girl blinked. Her regular appearance returned. "Sometimes, I can't control it. My association with them could get them killed. Like when those men shot at us…I just flipped. Are they okay?" Logan answered.

"No, they are dead. You torched them. But it wasn't your fault." Tear streamed down her face. She broke down crying on the floor. Storm hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"I've got this Professor. Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty, look for the boys and keep them safe." The three kids nodded and went out the door.

X

_**Rogue's POV**_

As we walked down the hall, I tried to get that image of the girl out of my head. She seemed so different, but I'm pretty much the same way. At any moment, I could any person, with just one touch. I understand her pain.

"Rogue, you with us?" Bobby looked at me with concern. I smiled at him. "I feel sorry for that girl."

"I do too." Kitty answered with a sad smile. "It's not fair for her; she was just trying to protect her family." Right on cue, the older kid ran out of the room, looking scared. He saw us and jumped.

"Guys, something's wrong with Brandon. He's changed. He's actually got…claws." The only person I know with claws is Logan. Oh, no. We run into the room and gasp. The little boy was crying from the pain of the iron claws. He ran to us, crying.

"Help me, please!" I ran to touch him, but Kitty held me back.

"Here, Brandon. Come here." The little boy touched her and his eyes lit up. Bobby could see he was freaked out but when he touched him, the little cried.

"It's so cold. Everything's COLD!" The boy exhaled and frosty air blew out. He threw out his hands and ice appeared. In fear, he hugged me. I tried to push him away, but nothing happened. To him at least. So much pain came into my body. My knuckles began to hurt. To my horror, claws came out. Iron claws.

"LOGAN, HELP ME." The last thing I saw Bobby screaming at me.

X

_**Logan's POV**_

"Is she okay?" The Professor nodded.  
"She's fine, but I'm more worried about Brandon. I think he has found his mutation, but…It's dangerous." Storm came closer.

"What is it?"

"Brandon has a mutation very similar to Rogue's. Whenever he meets a person or more specifically a mutant, he adopts it as his own and keeps it. Unlike Rogue, it doesn't take the power away. Like when he saw Rogue, he now has the power take energies away by touch. It really doesn't affect him, since he already has that power. But he can take energy away now from humans and mutants."

"How is he going to live like that?"

"That's the convenient part. He can CHOOSE the power he wants. If he doesn't need to use it, he can touch people with no problem. But he's still trying to control it. I mean, how old is he?"

"According to the girl, six years old."

"Well, he just awakened so…We need to keep him away from the others for a while…more specifically, his sister and brother."

"We can't do that! They need to stay together."

"Right now, a six year old has the power of Logan, Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue. If he sees me now, he would be just as powerful and developed as me. If he sees you, your powers would be imprinted on him. If he sees his sister, he will be just like her! He's too powerful. And now, we can only assume that the older one will transform soon as well. We need to wait till he calms down enough to control it. Logan, Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue will for now help him. I'm not sure whether my presence will help. I hope we can save him."

**I've been coming up with this for a while so please read and review! I hope y'all like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I love the X-Men series and I feel extremely proud of the first chapter! I hope you guys like it, so please Read and Review!**

X

_**Chapter One**_

_**Logan's POV**_

For the time being, we have to keep the siblings away from Brandon. According to the Professor, the kid was way too powerful for his own good. For now, only Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, and I can see him. For the first time, I've encountered someone else struggling with the claws. When I showed him mine, he was entranced. I actually enjoyed teaching him to harness it. Kitty's power was easy; as she did was show him how to walk through objects. We didn't have the heart to tell her that Brandon was bored with that power. Rogue meanwhile didn't want to look at him, let alone help. Leaving Brandon alone with Bobby and Kitty, I took Rogue to the side.

"What is with you?"

"It's not fair; I've had to live with this…power for a long time. I haven't been able to touch the people I love because I'm afraid of hurting them. This kid comes into the picture with gift that do the exact same thing I can do, but without hurting them. He has the _choice_ to control his power; I don't. Why should I help him?"

"Because if you don't, this kid would be lost in controlling it. If anything, you have it easy. Brandon doesn't know how to work it; he can hurt a lot more people than you. And…did you notice that when you touched him, he didn't get hurt. He was perfectly fine; he was terrified that _he_ hurt you. Rogue, try again. We are here, so if he does get hurt, we can help him. Just stay calm…you are absorbing his power at the moment, so you can be just as powerful as him right now." I think my talk with her helped because she smiled and walked towards the kid. Kitty looked scared and tried to stop her but Bobby stopped her. Brandon smiled and held out a hand. She shakily extended her hand and touched him. Their eyes both lit up and a force of energy emitted from them. They let go. Rogue looked scared; she walked to Bobby and touched his face. To her surprise, her boyfriend was fine. Laughing, he touched Kitty and me. She was finally able to touch people. I turned to Brandon and he smiled.

"Is Rogue okay?" Rogue turned to him and screamed with joy. She ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Brandon. Thank you." I know that however her joy is short lived. After a few hours, she will go back to hurting people, but I think she knows. Bobby meanwhile went up to Brandon and worked with him with ice. He showed him how to change to his ice form. After Brandon was just getting the hang of it, we heard someone screaming outside the door. It was his sister. The little one knew this and he tried to get out. When we guarded the door, he started to freak out. Rogue tried to calm him down while we left the room. Storm was trying to hold the girl down, but she was already turning into her demon form.

"PROFESSOR, HELP ME!" Charles came out and looked at her. "They aren't letting me see Brandon! Make them let me go!"

"Sheila, we can't let you see Brandon right now."

"Why not? What did you guys do to him?"

"Brandon's mutation came out last night. His mutation is being able to 'adopt' other mutants' powers as his own. He's still learning to control them; imagine what would happen if he saw you right now?" Tears went down her face, but she was crying in submission.

"What about Billy?"

"He's fine. He hasn't awakened yet. I'm still boggled over how young Brandon is. Usually, mutants awaken during puberty."

"Oh, that's normal in our family. All the men got their powers at really young ages, all except Billy. He should have gotten his powers a while ago. I was actually hopeful that he…would be normal." I asked,

"Do you mean there's a possibility of him not being a mutant?" The girl nodded.

"Diana, why don't we see him and check on him?" Diana is her name? She doesn't look like one. But Diana nodded.

"Professor, why don't I come with you? Just for safety reasons. I mean these kids are crazy talented but it can be dangerous. "Thankfully, he nodded in agreement. He showed us to the room where he was being kept. The nine year old was on the bed, rocking back and forth. I had a feeling that we were in trouble.

"Billy, come here, your sister is here."

"Where is my brother?"

"He's downstairs, sweetie. He's fine."

"You're lying. Where is he?"

"Billy, what's going on? You're not like this."

"Leave me alone. I'm a freak."

"No you're not! Why would you say that?"

"Can you hear stuff all around you? I hear screams, voices, and tears. What is this?" He yelled and covered his ears. "I don't wanna hear it anymore…NO!" He jumped off the bed and ran to the Professor. "Professor, you can't leave today! Something awful is going to happen to you! Don't go into the Grey house! You're going to die!" We all look at him stunned. Diana ran to him and tried to speak to him.

"What do you hear? Is it scary?"

"Billy, I have something to show you." He took the boy and has him follow us into the Cerebro chamber. "Billy, this is Cerebro. I use this machine to look for mutants using their brain waves. Can you look for someone for me? Look for Brandon." The boy closed his eyes for a second. Then with not another thought he ran away. We all followed him; we could hear him muttering. Finally he led us into the room where he was. "We found your mutation." He turned to Diana. "He has a power very similar to mine. He hears the thoughts or 'voices' of everyone around him, human and mutants. Say you wanted him to show you the President of the United States, he could. And apparently he can tell the future of that specific person. And he knows every thought that person has. Memories, everything!"

"Will he be able to control it?"

"Yes, with time."

"PROFESSOR!" Storm came running. "Did you hear that blast? It was around that forest near Alkali Lake. Where's Scott?" Brandon blinked and gasped.

"Scott's dead."

X

_**Diana's POV**_

I've discovered two new things today. 1). Brandon had the power to take any power of a mutant he met, therefore making him the ultimate weapon. 2). Billy had the power to see into the mind of _anyone_ plus to tell their immediate future. What's new?

"Diana, I'm ready!" I turn around and Brandon is in front of me looking excited. Rogue is with him.

"Are we not supposed to be without him?" Rogue smiled.

"He's got it all in check. Are you okay?" Brandon nodded.

"I have Billy's power too now, but I won't use it ever. That's your power! I don't wanna steal it from my sister and brother." Smiling, I hug him. I look at Rogue.

"Thank you, Rogue. Are you coming with us?" She nodded. "Great! Come on, sit next to me!" We both walked into the plan with Storm and Logan. Logan looked like he was about to hurl when the plane started. Meanwhile, Billy looked scared. "Babe, what's going on?"

"I see a woman with long red hair. There's so much…but I'm scared to read her."

"Who is she, Billy?"

"Her name is Jean Grey. She was girlfriend to Scott, and she loved…Logan."

"What more?"

"I can't see it…Her mind's not letting me in." But I knew this was a lie. "I can't say." We reached the lake and the two adults left. I could see Billy was starting to get scared now. After a lot of prodding from him, he finally broke. "Jean killed Scott! She's passed out now, but she's going to do it again." The door was opened and Storm and Logan came in with the body of an unconscious woman. Rogue stood up.

"Logan, Billy says that she killed Scott." Logan made a face.

"Why would you say that?" Billy stood up.

"Logan, it's all in your head. She's not the same nice lady you knew. She's more intense. Jean is not Jean anymore." Logan looked so angry; he carefully placed the body down and walked towards Billy, claws out.

"Listen, you little prick. Don't talk about stuff you have no idea about."

"I know that you loved her, despite the fact that she had Scott. She would never love you the way she loved him." Logan growled in anger and he lunged for my brother. Screaming, I jumped in front and my force field came out with my whole appearance. But I wasn't quick enough. His claws were in my stomach. Blood started to fall, but I know I was okay. My body was already healing quickly. But boy, was I pissed. My nails became long and pointy, capable of killing.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN!" I was about to scratch him when Storm got between us.

"Enough, you two. No more fighting. Let's just focus on getting back to the school. Come on!"

V

_**Magneto's POV**_

I hid in my liar, waiting for Mystique to come back with the information I desired. Finally, her familiar blue body appeared.

"Well?"

"The humans have come up with the 'Cure'. It's supposed to suppress the mutant gene in the DNA strand, thus getting rid of our powers."

"How insulting. A 'cure.' Being a mutant isn't a disease; it's a gift. These humans make me so angry."

"There's something else too." I turned towards her in curiosity. "Charles has found three new mutants. Callisto, tell him." The tattooed woman strutted in there.

"I'm not your servant. Magneto, these are extremely power mutants. Together, they are much stronger than Jean Grey."

"Who are they?"

"They're kids. One's about sixteen, nine, and six. I've heard they are the Venkmans' children." I blinked. The Venkmans were strong allies in our cause; they have been persecuted by the humans for centuries. If these children were to be under my wing, we have three incredibly strong weapons on our side.

"Mystique and Callisto, I need you to look more into these children. Let's see if they are worth looking into. Do you know of their abilities?" Callisto shook her head. "Well, find out."

X

_**Rogue's POV**_

I walked Brandon to Diana's room along with Billy. The eldest sister was trying to dish it out with Logan. I'm not sure whose side to take. I mean, Logan should have listened to Billy. Billy knew exactly what he was talking about; it was in his mutation. But then again…Logan has always been there for me, through thick and thin. I have no idea of what to do. And I can't believe Jean is still alive. It scares me to know what Jean did with Scott.

"Rogue, come on. Storm says it's time to go to practice!" Bobby gestured for me to follow. I wonder what the training exercise is for today.

**Well, this was one of the most fun chapters for me to write, but one of the hardest 'cuz I couldn't think of a good power for Billy. So tell me what y'all think; please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'd like to thank Dragonball X Avalon for encouraging this story so please read and review!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Logan's POV**_

As I walk towards the chamber holding Jean, I seethe over my encounter with Diana. For the first time, I've met someone who challenges me. Diana runs on animalistic instincts just like me; she can heal easily like me. She even has a short temper. It's almost like we are related. Looking into her eyes, I can see the fearlessness in her soul. She was willing to fight to the death for these kids. Why would she turn on me?

"Logan, come in. I see you decided to make an appearance." Jean lay on the table, asleep. "We need to talk about something." He sat me down and explained to me about Jean's past. Apparently, she was born with unfathomable power that can hardly be controlled. They called this the Phoenix. All this time, the Professor has been putting up a mental wall in her mind to keep these powers in check. Now, she was unleashed as the Phoenix. "And as of this moment, I need to block her powers." But I had to stop him.

"You're messing with Jean's mind. Leave her alone!"

"Logan, she's not the same Jean Grey we know."

"Oh, shut up. You sound just like Billy."

"Oh, yes. I heard about your altercation with Diana. Well, I plead that you don't start up any fights again." Then the Professor left. I was still angry about that kid. Doesn't he understand that I loved Jean? He's only like 9!

"Logan? Is that you?" I jump and look at Jean. She's awake.

_**Professor Xavier's POV**_

I found Diana and her brothers in the lounge with Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty. The boys were watching cartoons while the four teenagers chatted.

"And who's Pyro?" Rogue answered.

"Pyro was a student here. He left for Magneto's army last year. His power was manipulation of fire."

"Who's Magneto?" I answered instead.

"Magneto used to be my good friend Erik Lensherr. Like me, he had an unusual ability. He can send off magnetic fields and control metal. He became angry that the humans would never accept us, and he became Magneto. We see him now and then, always looking for new mutants." Diana looked scared. "What's wrong?"

"Erik Lensherr sounds familiar. I think…My parents were friends with him. They told me…God, what did they say? I've got it! They said, 'We won't be able to take care of you guys anymore; look for Erik. He will take care of you guys.' I didn't know where he was though, so I ended up here." Rogue reached out and touched her leg.

"That's great that you found us before he found you."

"Unfortunately Rogue, Magneto has already found them. I can feel it…He's sending Mystique and Callisto over here to see them." Diana looked fearful and her eyes went to her brothers.

"How do you know?"

"I know because they are here." I knew I was correct because Billy started covering up his ears. Brandon saw this and listened. "Billy, where are they?" The boy turned his head and pointed to two teenagers playing pool. They noticed Billy pointing and they run. Right on cue, the one with a tattoo quickly ran over and took Brandon. Brandon started to scream and we covered our ears. I suppose he already met Siryn. Thankfully, she dropped him and he stopped. She lunged for him but not before Diana appeared before her, flames out. She merely touched the woman and her skin began to burn. In anger, Callisto kicked her but ended out kicking the force field. Diana punched her into the wall. Callisto angrily fled the scene. Promptly, the teenagers ran towards her. But we hear a massive explosion in the west wing of the castle. Billy starts running with Diana and Brandon on their heels. Bobby and Rogue followed. Kitty stayed behind.

"I'm going to get radar on those two." She ran in the direction of our attackers.

_**Diana's POV**_

When we get to the room, we see Logan on the ground injured with Storm looking at his wounds.

"What happened?" The Professor rolled in.

"Jean awakened…She's upset, Professor. You need to help her." I looked around in confusion.

"Where did she go?" The Professor looked at Billy; Billy said,

"The Grey House." The Professor started to go when Billy stopped him. "No, you can't go. The future says that you're going to die there. Do you really wanna risk that?" I stepped forward.

"I can protect him; I still owe hat Callisto a decent fight." Logan nodded.

"I'll help as well." Storm stood up and smiled.

"We all will." We called Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue over. "Come on, guys, let's find Jean." My brothers were about to follow us when I stopped them.

"Whoa, no way! Did you guy see that girl? I won't be able to protect you guys…I'll be busy."

"Who told you that you needed to 'protect' us? We can defend ourselves." I frantically turned to the others for support. No one came to my defense. Cursing, I let them in. I can only hope that they know what they are doing. We got in the car and drove to Jean's house. All the time, Billy was whimpering. I wanted to slap him so hard, but I didn't want to be mean. Soon, we arrived at a modest home in a nice neighborhood. We lived in a place like this….

"Diana, are you coming in?" I quickly got out, but I spoke to my siblings.

"I need you guys to stay here, okay?" The little ones nodded. "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you guys all by yourselves." Kitty volunteered.

"I'll watch them." I nodded and then followed Bobby and Rogue inside.

"You know, I think it's time for you to pick your codename."

"My codename?" Bobby smiled.

"Yeah, well, technically, I'm Iceman because of my mutation. And well…Rogue is Rogue. Her actual name is Marie. Now, we need to pick one for you."

"How about 'Demon'?" I said sarcastically. Of course, they ignored me. Rogue suggested,

"How is Pyra?" Bobby looked at her.

"No, that's too much like Pyro. How about –"

"What the hell are they doing here?" We were interrupted by an elderly man with a strange helmet on. "Oh, you must be Diana." I saw the tattoo girl behind him. "Well, I'm Magneto. My pleasure. " He extended his hand to me. But I couldn't move. The Professor turned to me and smiled.

"I ask that you stay here. I'll be fine." Then he and Magneto entered the home. I turned to the car and saw Billy crying. The Professor would die. I looked at Logan and said,

"Should we leave him alone? You heard what Billy said."

"Speak for yourself." Then Logan ignored me. All of a sudden, we saw cars all around us being levitated and the house was starting to move. Without another word, I ran in. Unfortunately, the tattooed bitch got in front me and knocked me down. Pissed at me, I closed my eyes and transformed. I could feel the fire on my skin, not penetrating. I could also feel the sharpness of my teeth against my lips. My nails slowly grew to a dangerous length. And finally, I screamed as my wings appeared. Callisto looked at me, terrified.

"Who are you?" Callisto stared. Smiling, I said,

"I'm the Nightmare…" Then I torched her, at least tried. Storm luckily got her before she could completely run away. "Oh, you're going so soon? Come one!" Storm let go of her and let me deal with her. Burning is going to be fun.

"Hey, Nightmare! Get in there and help the Professor. Storm, deal with Callisto." I nodded and ran inside the house. But dumbass Juggernaut followed me. All I had to do was step to the side to dodge him. Thankfully, Logan was right on his tail. I took that as my cue to get in there. Right before I could open the sliding doors, someone's arms reached around my waist. Scared, I started transforming again and I made my fire burn him. Instead, he laughed.

"Girl, my mutation is _fire manipulation_. Your flames don't bother me."

"Well, at least I can make flames." In response, I was thrown against the wall. I opened my eyes and saw a pretty HOT guy in front of me with flames in his hands. Smiling, I spit on the ground. "Hey, let's do this fair and square." Standing up, I summoned my flames and wings. "Come on…Let's do this!" He ran towards me, flames out but I quickly put up my force field and he got knocked over. While he was getting up, I tried to open the door again…But all of a sudden, gravity took a different direction. I was lifted up into the air, and so did dumbass fire boy. He made a reach for me, but I kept putting up a distance.

"Come, on. The Professor isn't going to do ANYTHING. He's weak and soft. All he wants to do is _tame _you. Screw 'controlling' powers. You're just his next project."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, you know I'm right. First he trapped Jean and look at what's happening. She's right outside that door, blowing up." I looked at the door as if I could see her. The boy slowly crawled towards me. "Listen, I know her. When I was still at the school, she was a kind person, always willing to help someone. Now…she's the Phoenix. He's just started to tame Logan too. Soon he's gonna lose it and so are you." In anger, my flames just came and engulfed me. Without another word, I threw the door open and I saw to my horror that the Professor was slowly disintegrating. I screamed,

"NO!" And I leapt right in front of him force field out. The resisting force I got was so powerful, I almost broke the field.

"GO AWAY!" The woman I saw now looked nothing like the one on the plane. She scared the living crap out of me. "BACK DOWN NOW!" I made my full appearance come on out and my flames appeared. The power emanating from her grew even more; the force field was getting thinner and thinner by the minute. There was only one last resort…I could use the power being used against my force field and use it against her. But my force field is diminishing by the moment and I barely have any energy. Closing my eyes, I screamed and pushed it towards her. When I finally opened them, all around me was a war zone. When I turned around to see how the Professor was doing, I was shocked. Nothing lay in front of me, only dust. I hear a scuffling behind me and I see Logan and Storm. They look just as confused as me.

"You killed him." Logan's voice was filled with grief and disbelief. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't. Uh, I was trying to save him. I-"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" He lunged for me and I got out of the way in the nick of time. "We should have never trusted you and your brothers."

"LOGAN, calm down. It wasn't her fault." I could hear her voice shaking.

"Storm, look at her. She murdered him." He looked at me with such hatred. "Run away and don't look back." Crying, I stood up and sprinted for the car. My brothers were there scared and I took them out. I didn't think I would be running again for a long time.

**Okay, I'll admit it. I had originally intended for the Professor to live, but where's the story in that? I wanted to create a reason for them to leave again…And can you guess who'll take them under their wing? Well, please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here comes the climax of the fan fiction so…behold! Read and Review!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Diana's POV**_

We were hiding in the tree when I saw Magneto in the forest. All of my animal instincts were turned on as I watched him look for us. Billy whimpered quietly while Brandon slept. I made the "shhh…" sign towards Billy when I heard Magneto's voice.

"Diana, come on out! We aren't going to hurt you. We only want to talk." With much hesitation, I replied,

"Who's we?" On cue, Hot Flame guy, tattooed bitch, and big dumbass appeared behind him. I turned to my siblings and told them to stay up there. "If I come down, you don't touch the kids. Deal?" Magneto smiled. With one motion, I swiftly jumped down from the tree. When I was climbing, I hadn't realized how high we were going. My wings came on out instinctively to break the fall. "What do you want from us?"

"We only want your alliance. We knew your parents would want you to join our cause."

"I'm not interested. I joined a mutant cause before and I got nothing out of it."

"You didn't mean to kill Charles. That was just whole misunderstanding; don't worry. We wouldn't alienate you like that. Anyway, I would like to see what exactly you can do." Why didn't they understand I couldn't do this? In anger, I accidently transformed in front of them. Magneto looked surprised while Flame boy gaped.

"GET AWAY." Flame Boy started walking towards me. I walked backwards and watched in horror as my flames slowly went out. "I mean it. Back off now!" But he never stopped. I was barricaded against the tree and his face was so close to my own. I could feel his breath on my skin as he whispered in my ear.

"Listen, calm down. Remember: your fire has no effect on me. Are you gonna be nice now?" Before I could answer, I heard a scream from up above; Billy and Brandon had jumped down from their safe perch on the tree. Brandon was sporting Wolverine claws and ice surrounded him while Billy stood next to him.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR SISTER!" Brandon looked deranged to kill someone. Billy was definitely too scared to move. Slowly but surely, a wall of ice began to surround us. "Make one wrong move and you're dead." Flame Boy then quickly began to melt it. That's when Billy thought that it was just the _perfect_ time to pipe up.

"Pyro, don't let your past define who you are. Just because someone burned you doesn't mean you need to burn everyone else." That's Pyro? Anyway, Pyro looked livid.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Billy smiled and shrugged.

"Not everybody's like them, _John_. Your-" Pyro took out a lighter and lighted up a flames. It soon engulfed his palms. Instinctively, I jumped in front of brothers and growled.

"Tell the little shit to shut up. Now." I silenced Billy with a look. Then I walked forward.

"Magneto, I'm just gonna say this. I'm not against you; neither am I with you. This war has nothing to do with us. All I want is to have my brothers safe and so far…I've done a crappy job." I started to turn away when I heard Magneto say,

"We can keep them safe, you know. All we want is for mutants to have a dignified place in society. All you would need to is support us. We assure you that Brandon and Billy will be safe." Now, how do I fight against _that_ logic?

"They were supposed to be safe at Xavier's."

"This is the Brotherhood. We don't abandon our people. Please, Diana. I want you to feel safe in a world where we are ACCEPTED. Not in a place where you are constantly on the run, because people are hunting you down." Shutting my eyes, I whisper slowly,

"It's Nightmare. Just Nightmare."

_**Logan's POV**_

I watched the funeral from the window; Storm had to stand in front of all of the students and prepare a speech, commemorating his life. I didn't bother going; I had plans of my own.

"Where are you going, Logan?" Rogue stood behind me with confused look.

"Rogue, aren't you supposed to be at the funeral?"

"Aren't you?" Ha! Touché. "Where did Diana go?"

"The murderer? I don't know; she's probably back on the run."

"You do know that it wasn't her fault. The Professor wouldn't blame her." I gritted my teeth to keep myself from saying anything unforgivable. "Logan, are you going to look for Jean?" My lack of response answered that. "Remember what Billy said? She's too dangerous, plus she's with Magneto."

"You know what? I've decided that I couldn't give a shit to what those kids thought." Then I left the room.

_**Storm's POV**_

As I walked through the hall, Logan shoved past me. A question lay on my lips, but I thought better of asking. He's still a wanderer and nothing was gonna change that. I saw Rogue leaving the room looking upset.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" Tears filled her eyes; she only said,

"It's Logan. He's going out to find Jean; I'm also scared about Brandon. He's just a little kid and he's still learning how to control his powers. Also, how is Billy gonna learn to harness his power without the Professor?"

"Rogue, sweetie, calm down. I've been thinking about this too. I'm actually thinking about going out to find them. You in?" She nodded eagerly and went to tell the others.

My body takes me to the balcony overseeing the school. This is all mine now; the Professor told me before his death. It's hard to believe that he's dead; it's like an everlasting presence in this school. I hope that Diana and her brothers will be safe.

_**Magneto's POV**_

In front of me stand millions of mutants. I am entrance with the display of powers; there are people who can turn invisible. Some sendoff sound waves; and of course, we have Nightmare and her siblings so…we have a guaranteed win. Callisto looked almost livid that I took in them _and_ Jean. She believed that they would be a danger to themselves and us. Doesn't she understand that the more powerful the mutants we have the better chance we have against the X-Men?

"Magneto, what do you want me to do?" Nightmare stood behind me in a long black coat and a green tank with long black pants. She now walks with a lot more fire in her. It's an irrepressible aura; her beautiful brown hair slightly glows from the light.

"I need you to practice harnessing your gift with Callisto." She nodded and went to practice. I had to watch. She took an innocent stance in front of the tattooed woman and waited. Callisto dashed in front of her and tried to take a punch. But Diana had an invisible force field that rebounded on her opponent. She groaned as she got up from the base of the tree. I could hear her bones cracking.

"Okay, Nightmare, maybe we should-"

"Diana! Help me!" Her little brother came screaming with tears on his face. Her sisterly instincts came on. I was confused at first but then I realized he had rocks levitating all around him, just like Jean…A trail of destruction followed him.

"Diana" I was silenced by a look. "Nightmare, is he a telepath like Miss. Grey?" She shook her head.

"Brandon has the power of adopting any mutant's power with one look. Right now, he has the power of Wolverine, Storm, Callisto, Jean, Brandon, me, and…practically everybody else in this camp. Sir, I'm still trying to tame him. He hasn't an idea of controlling his powers."

"Maybe I could help." A voice came from behind us and Logan stood with claws out. I wasn't expecting a fight. I'm sorry, Charles.

**That was the semi-climatic moment of the Fan fiction! I need really some reviews here so I know I'm doing, guys. I know people are reading them. I won't update until I get some reviews so…READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
